The Power
by Adventuresomely
Summary: We all have The Power within us to move past our fears if we listen closely enough.


Falling, falling, he's falling into the darkness and can't see a thing while he clenches his eyes shut so tightly in fear. There's no end to it and, as he falls, it feels like he's floating without any control. Everything is dark, everything is strange, and all that exists is silence; deafening, frightening silence. It's like he's died and is falling to the pits of hell now – to the center of the Earth where all is darkness and where one is never seen again. It's almost like in killing part of himself, the darkness in his heart and in his mind, that he's killed himself outright.

Ness is afraid of that – afraid of what's happened on Earth, what's happened to his friends and what's going to happen if he's failed the mission to save the world. Will it be the end for them all? Was it all a mistake to begin with? No, he was sure it wasn't – he was certain it was all meant to be, but nothing made sense anymore to him and his head ached painfully like someone had hit him hard there. Part of him felt like he was fading away – like he was being torn into two parts of two separate identities.

Was it actually that? Was it because of what he had done in Magicant? He had gone there and destroyed part of himself – destroyed the evil part of himself and shattered it into a thousand different fragmented pieces. He had; and at the first few moments afterwards everything felt fine and nothing felt very different. Nothing had changed it seemed, except for a certain weight being lifted off his shoulders that he had never realized was there. He thought to himself there, that he had unlocked a hidden potential in himself, and that he had done the right thing. He felt so sure of it, until Magicant began to fade away around him and the floor below him gave out to nothing more than endless darkness that seemed never to stop even as he let out a terrified scream.

Now his memories were becoming blurry to him and his thoughts were beginning to cease almost entirely. The panic and the fear of all things that could and might happen was melting away like wax on a candle, dripping off him and into the endless abyss. He didn't understand, still, what was happening to him or if he was alive or dead. He didn't understand a lot of things, but that was perfectly fine and for that moment, he ceased to worry about things like that. Everything was okay, and everything was going to be okay – even if he couldn't truly see how that was possible at the moment, he just knew it deep down.

The pain in his head was starting to die down, and he hadn't notice that he had stopped falling and instead remained suspended in the air, as if he were merely hovering. The feeling was almost similar to falling, though not nearly the same. There was something there in the darkness that he hadn't felt before – something that was becoming more and more tangible by the moment. There was a slight tingling in his fingertips that worked its way up his arms and into his chest, spreading downward through the rest of his body like an army of ants marching over him. It made him itch all over, but he didn't move – there was no need to move, and somehow he knew this, too.

_Thud, Thud,_

_Thud, Thud,_

_Thud, Thud,_

He hadn't heard the sound until just now, which was so strange since it echoed and reverberated all around him in such a powerful way – surely he would have noticed it before? It didn't matter – it was such a comforting sound even as it boomed and pulsated around him in such a rhythmic way. It was like a heart beating all around him, and in some distant part of his mind that he could hardly comprehend, he knew that it was the Earth's Heartbeat itself. Perhaps that meant that he had descended to the center of the Earth – reaching out his mental self to the deepest part of his home world where his body could not.

All he could feel then and there was love, overwhelming, overpowering and so very endless in its vastness. The tingling that he had felt in his body grew worse, and in such a way that was almost indescribable, he could feel the Earth pouring Her energy into him all at once. It was almost too much for him to take in. His body shook and quivered, but he took all that Mother Earth had to offer him – he had to, and he knew this, too. Once the energy had stopped flowing into him, he opened his eyes at long last.

Each part of his body glowed so brightly in different colors, it illuminated the darkness and showed that in the realm that he could not see, there was nothing to fear or run from. There never had been anything to fear all along, even as he clenched his eyes shut to keep himself from becoming afraid of what he might see in his metaphorical death. There was nothing to be afraid of except for fear itself, overriding our thoughts with "What if" concepts and horrors of failure and disappointment. As his body glowed so brightly and helped him to find his way back to the place where he belonged – with his friends and family – there was one realization that stuck out in his mind.

One may fear failure, one may fear losing what is dear to them, and one may fear what will happen the next day, or next week, or in several years; but none of it matters in the slightest. One can fear all of those things, or they can follow their own path and illuminate it with their own light – their own sunshine that brightens up the darkest of worlds. That was the power that Mother Earth had truly given him when he took the first step to defeating his fears; the ability to make his own light when all else seemed so bleak.

She had been giving him that all along, all through his journey, and he only just now realized it as he returned back to Earth – from his vanished Magicant and back to where his body lay dead to the world. His friends were waiting for him and he wouldn't disappoint them – of that, he truly believed.


End file.
